I Can't Seem to Remember to Forget You
by Lylandria
Summary: Geum Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo have been engaged for six years. She is now a doctor and he is busier than ever as the CEO of Shinhwa. When Jan Di goes to a conference overseas, she runs into Yoon Ji Hoo. Old feelings resurface for both. What will happen when soulmates reunite? My first attempt at fanfiction! Comments welcomed! Updated often -please follow! :)
1. Chapter 1

Jan Di sat down at the dining table, picked up her chop sticks and began toying with her rice.

"Good Morning, Joon." she said offering a smile to the handsome man sitting across from her.

Without looking up, Gu Joon Pyo muttered, "Morning."

She studied her fiancé and his lack of reaction to her presence. Gu Joon Pyo was immersed in the financial section of the morning paper. He had recently cut his curly locks in order to appear more professional. He was dressed smart, in a three piece Armani suit with handmade Italian leather loafers. His cufflinks were solid gold to match the pin on his silk tie. He was, after all the CEO of Shinhwa. Keeping up appearances was everything.

Jan Di cleared her throat. "So I just finished making reservations for my trip to Toronto."

"Mm," Joon Pyo answered, still immersed in the newspaper.

"I'm pretty excited to be attending the International Physicians Association Conference."

"Mm."

Realizing that Gu Joon Pyo's answers were on auto-pilot, she continued. "The director tells me that I'm one of the youngest Korean physicians to ever attend."

"Mm."

Agitated, she looked directly at Joon Pyo and announced, "Oh, and I'm pregnant."

Joon Pyo dropped the paper. "What?!"

"Well at least I have your attention now."

"Mian, Jan Di-ah. I'm just reading an article on our company. What were you saying?"

Jan Di sighed. "The physician's conference in Toronto? I leave tomorrow. "

"Is that so? How long will you be gone?"

"About a week. I was wondering if you could take some time off and go with me? The conference only lasts about 4 hours a day. I thought we could somewhat make a vacation of it."

"I can't. I have a shareholders meeting next Tuesday and I have to make an appearance at the new Shinhwa resort in Atami, Japan."

"Oh," Jan Di replied, disheartened.

"But hey, when you get back, let's meet up for dinner. I'll make the reservations." Joon Pyo looked at his watch, "Aish…I'm late. Don't wait up for me tonight, okay?"

"But…" she started but couldn't finish because he had already left the dining room. _…will I even see you before I leave?_

Jan Di and Joon Pyo had been engaged for six years. Seven years since his return from the United States. Six years since she finally accepted his proposal. Five years since they decided to move into a condo in Gangnam. Three years since she graduated from medical school. She toyed with the engagement ring on her finger. _You said we'd get married after I graduated, pabo. _But life had intervened. Shinhwa opened more and more international offices which required his time and attention and Jan Di found herself spending more and more time alone. Their wedding was put on the backburner and each time she brought it up, Joon Pyo cited scheduling conflicts.

To outsiders, they looked like a couple in love. Jan Di learned well how to mingle at corporate functions and how to navigate reporters questioning when the wedding would finally happen. At home, she was lucky to see him once a week and even then it was usually in passing. Occasionally they'd have dinner at a nice restaurant. Each night, Jan Di cooked a delicious dinner for two just in case. Joon Pyo's portion usually went into a doshirak for the next day.

She pushed herself away from the dining table and collected the plates and bowls. After putting the dishes in the washer, she grabbed her lab coat and purse, gave herself one final look in the mirror and headed out of the house for work.

* * *

_**A/N - for those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

_**Mian - Sorry**_  
_**Aish - no direct translation but similar intent as if you were to say "damn" or "crap" out of frustration.  
Pabo - mild way of calling someone stupid or an idiot.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The day at the clinic was uneventful for the most part. There were a steady stream of patients to see, but nothing out of the ordinary occurred. As Jan Di locked the door behind the last patient, she went to sit at the desk to finish reviewing files. Her eye was caught by a framed picture of her, grandfather and Ji Hoo. Her fingers gently traced the outline of the picture frame.

"Pogoshipoyo." She could have been saying she missed either of the two men in the photo. Ji Hoo's grandfather had passed away a few years ago and left the clinic in Ji Hoo's care. Ji Hoo has been volunteering as a doctor in Rwanda for the past five years. When he left, he asked Jan Di to watch over the clinic while he was gone. Jan Di heard from Ji Hoo rarely. The occasional letter or card would arrive in her mailbox, but it was always short and sweet.

She loved working at grandfather's clinic. Treating average, everyday people helped keep her grounded and connected with the community. She felt more at home at the clinic than she did at her condo most days.

Jan Di finished writing notes in the last patient file and looked at her watch.

"I'll be late to meet Ga Eul!"

She quickly put everything away and left the clinic. She and Ga Eul were scheduled to meet for coffee after work.

Jan Di arrived at the small, but quaint, café and saw Ga Eul sitting at a table near the window.

"Jan Di-ah!" Ga Eul exclaimed, waving excitedly to her friend.

Jan Di smiled and made her way to the table. She set her stuff down and shouted to the server, "One Café Americano and a plate of macaroons please!"

"I can't stay out too late, Ga Eul. I have a flight to catch early tomorrow."

"Oh! That's right! You're headed to the conference in Toronto! I'm glad I got to meet with you before you go." Ga Eul said brightly.

Jan Di's expression turned sad.

"What's wrong, Jan Di?"

"Joon Pyo…" Jan Di sighed, "I was just thinking that it's great that you want to see me before I go, but Joon Pyo is too busy to even send me off. I saw him this morning and that's probably the last time I will see him for a week."

"Ugh, that pabo. He only knows the meaning of 'priorities' when it comes to work. It's bad enough that he's made you wait-"

Jan Di cut off Ga Eul. "He's really busy. I knew that he would be when I accepted his proposal. I just didn't think it would be so bad. We barely see each other once a week. But he tries."

"Tries? You think that taking you to dinner once in a blue moon is trying?"

"Ga Eul…"

"I'm serious, Jan Di. You've been together for ages and he still refuses to marry you." Ga Eul frowned.

"I wouldn't call it refusing. He's bu-"

This time it was Ga Eul's turn to cut off Jan Di. "He's busy, right? That's no excuse. People have to learn to balance their career and relationships. Take Yi Jung and I for example…"

"Ga Eul, no offense, but comparatively Yi Jung sunbae isn't running an international conglomerate. He has the luxury as a potter to spend time with you. Joon Pyo and I are just busy all the time."

"I still think he could put in more of an effort."

"I know I brought it up, but let's not talk about this anymore. It's my last night in Seoul for a week, let's enjoy ourselves!" Jan Di said, trying to lighten the mood.

The server arrived with a huge plate of macaroons. "These look delish!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

Ga Eul and Yi Jung had been married for three years. Who would have ever thought that her feisty little friend could tie down Mr. Casanova? They were the picture of marital bliss. Yi Jung gave Ga Eul confidence and Ga Eul helped mend Yi Jung's tormented heart.

Friendly conversation continued for another hour before Jan Di stood up. "I've got to get home. I'll pay this time!"

Ga Eul agreed to pay next time and the two friends embraced.

"Have fun, Jan Di. Be safe. And don't forget to send me a postcard!"

Jan Di laughed, "I'll be back before it even arrives, Ga Eul."

"I know, but still!" Ga Eul protested.

"Okay, I promise to send one."

Jan Di walked into an empty condo and sighed.

"Well, I guess I really won't get to spend time with him before I leave."

She flipped on the lights and headed to the bedroom. A note was on the pillow.

_Jan Di-ah,_

_I probably won't be back tonight. There are a lot of contracts to review and I have a dinner meeting later at Shinhwa Hotel. Most likely I will crash for the night there. I came home to leave you this note and to tell you I love you. I was afraid if I talked to you on the phone or saw you in person, I wouldn't want to let you go._

_All my love,  
Gu Joon Pyo_

Jan Di rolled her eyes. _Actions speak louder than words, Joon, but I love you too._

She tucked the note in the pocket of her hand bag. Then she proceeded to pack for her trip. Finally after everything was ready to go for the morning, she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N - for those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

_**Pogoshipoyo - **_I miss you._**  
(Name)-ah - **_a title added to close friend's/loved one's names that are not your elders._**  
Sunbae - **_Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).


	3. Chapter 3

After 13 hours, the plane touched down at Pearson Airport and Jan Di couldn't wait to stretch her legs. Flying first-class was nice, but after such a long flight, she was jet-lagged, stiff and ready to get to her hotel.

A chauffeur was waiting for her just outside of baggage claim. "Miss Geum, I am your chauffeur, Jack. I will take your luggage. Your limo is waiting for you."

"Limo?", Jan Di questioned. She was fine with taking a taxi.

"Yes, ma'am," the chauffeur continued with a hint of a british accent, "Mr. Gu said to insist even if you refuse. It's a gift for you."

Jan Di sighed, but got in the limosine while her luggage was being stowed in the trunk. It was incredibly decadant: plush leather seats, a full bar, a flat screen TV, and many other amenities. She stared out the window. _Joon totally overdoing it again._

The chauffeur opened the front door and slid into his seat. Jan Di spoke up, "Sir, I am assuming since uh...Mr. Gu is involved, my lodging accomodations have changed?"

"Yes, ma'am. Your reservations at the Raddison have been cancelled. You will be staying in the Prime Minister's Suite at the Royal York. As you know, your conference is also being held at the Royal York. I will be responsible for transportation services during your stay. If you need anything, please contact me. My card is on the bar next to you." With that, Jack tipped his hat in the rear view mirror and Jan Di, sighing once more for good measure, closed her eyes for a quick nap.

It was times like this that she was happy she took private English lessons for years. Being with Joon Pyo meant having to meet various CEOs and dignitaries - all of whom seemed to speak English. Although she had a bit of an accent and trouble with certain slang terms, her English was, for the most part, perfect.

"Miss Geum, we've arrived." Jack opened her door and offered her his hand.

Jan Di placed her hand in his and stepped out of the limo. The Royal York was grandiose. It was a tall historic skyscraper with red outdoor carpeting leading to large bronze revolving doors. A concierge was waiting for her.

"Miss Geum, this is Peter, your personal concierge. He will take care of you from here. I have your basic itenerary for your stay, but do not hesitate to contact me..."

Jan Di's attention was diverted to the revolving doors a small distance away from her. She saw the back of a man in a tailored suit with a slender build, tawny brown hair. He turned his head to the side slightly and she notice that he had the same profile as...

"Sunbae!" she shouted towards the revolving door, but the gentleman had already entered the hotel. She took a step forward and Peter grabbed her arm gently. She turned around to see her chauffer and concierge staring at her quizzically.

"Miss Geum are you okay?" Peter inquired.

Jan Di turned back towards the revolving door, but there was no one there. "I-I'm sorry. It's been a long flight. I thought I saw someone I knew. I think I need a rest."

"Very well, Miss Geum," Peter smiled, "You have 5 hours until the International Physician's Association's Welcome Dinner. Let me show you to your room."

Jan Di followed Peter through the large hallways of the lobby. Beautiful columns, tile mosaics, crystal chandeliers and painted ceilings surrounded her, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

_I must be out of my mind_, Jan Di thought as she shook the idea from her head that she actually saw Yoon Ji Hoo. _There's no way...he's halfway across the world. I'm just seeing things. _However, a not too small part of Jan Di was disappointed and hoped that it really was Ji Hoo that she saw.

* * *

_**A/N - for those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

_**Sunbae - Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jan Di stepped out of the shower and began to dry her hair. The jet lag had melted away after a nap. She peeked outside of the bathroom door and admired her suite. Large windows overlooked downtown Toronto. It felt so strange to be so far away from home without Joon Pyo, but she felt comforted in the knowledge that he reserved this room for her. _He still took time out of his busy schedule to think of this, _she marveled.

Once dry, she gathered her hair and put it into an elegant chignon, leaving a few strands down to frame her face. She applied make up and then walked over to the large closet to decide what she would wear to the dinner. After a few moments, she picked a navy blue, knee length, satin and organza halter dress with a silver chain belt around the waist. She slipped on silver satin stilettos and a matching handbag. She accessorized with sapphire earrings, a thin silver bracelet and a simple sapphire pendant necklace.

When she first met Joon Pyo, she viewed clothes as nothing more than a necessity for covering up. Fast forward a few years, and here she was, practically a fashionista. Despite her and Joon Pyo's access to anything and everything, Jan Di didn't indulge often, but she allowed herself the guilty pleasure of shopping. _A good pair of shoes really will take you to good places_, she thought and smiled down at her heels.

She twirled once in front of the mirror, gave herself a wink and headed down to the ballroom for tonight's event.

Two men dressed in hotel uniform grandly opened the french doors to the ballroom. Jan Di gasped in awe of the beautiful architecture in front of her. Vaulted, oil painted ceilings, large windows with golden curtains, crystal chandeliers and parquet floors filled her view.

"Geum Jan Di-ssi!" she heard a voice call from behind her.

"Oh! Seonsaengnim!" Jan Di waved at her teacher from Shinhwa University.

"It's been awhile! I am glad you could make it." Young Tae Jung was her favorite teacher in medical school. He taught his students the importance of good bed-side manners and to connect with their patients. He was in his mid-fifties, short and round, with a jovial smile. He was dressed smartly for the occasion in a dark olive suit and tie.

"I'm honored to be here, seonsaengnim, really. Thank you so much for suggesting my presence to the Director." Jan Di bowed.

"Jan Di-ssi, you were my brightest student, how could I not ensure your place at this conference?" Young Tae Jung smiled.

"I thought I was your brightest student, seonsaengnim." Jan Di heard a familiar voice from behind her and her heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice. She missed that voice. She had to restrain herself from running straight at that voice and embracing it. Jan Di took a deep breath and turned around slowly.

"Sunbae!" Jan Di couldn't believe her eyes._ It really was you earlier today..._

There was Yoon Ji Hoo. Dashing, charming, genuine and handsome. He wore a charcoal grey suit with a burgundy tie. His tawny hair was the same, with sweeping bangs over his eyes. He stood before her radiating a warm smile and holding two champagne flutes.

"I was going to offer a drink to you, seonsaengnim, but it seems like you are already taken care of." Ji Hoo bowed to his teacher and then turned to Jan Di, "Would you care for some champagne?"

"Y-yes...t-thank you." Jan Di was still shaken and looked at Ji Hoo for some explanation as she accepted the champagne. He winked at her.

"Do you know Jan Di-ssi?" Young Tae Jung asked Ji Hoo.

"She is my dearest hoobae from Shinhwa, our Wonder Girl, Geum Jan Di." He casually clinked his glass with hers as a toast.

"Ah, is that so, _Wonder Girl? _ Jan Di-ssi, you will need to tell me that story later. Well, I will leave you two to catch up...Hello Dr. Smith!" And with that, Young Tae Jung headed off to greet another doctor.

Still embarrassed from the Wonder Girl joke, Jan Di turned to Ji Hoo. "Sunbae, you're supposed to be in Rwanda..."

"Surprise!" Ji Hoo held his arms out wide in front of him as if to present himself to Jan Di.

"What...I mean, how did...I mean, where...?" she stammered.

"I received an invitation just like you did."

"Well of course you did, but that's not what I meant. You're not due back from Rwanda for at least another three months." Jan Di raised an eyebrow at Ji Hoo.

"I ended my stay a bit early to attend the conference at the request of Young-seongsaengnim. But, look at you...here you are at this conference for the world's top doctors. Are you the same Jan Di that was always late to class, causing trouble and knocking a cadaver off the table during anatomy?"

Jan Di blushed. "Sunbae, quit teasing. You trusted me enough to run grandfather's clinic!"

Ji Hoo looked at the ground. "Grandfather wouldn't have had it any other way."

In an effort to quickly change the subject, Jan Di reached up and brushed at the lapel of Ji Hoo's suit. "Wow, sunbae, you haven't changed at all! It's like time has stopped for you. I wish Joon Pyo was here to see you as well."

Ji Hoo smirked. "You have changed considerably - when did you become so fashion-minded? You must really blend well with the Gangnam elites." he joked, "Speaking of Gangnam elites, how is the mighty Gu Joon Pyo?"

"He's busy. Busy, busy, busy...but good! Things are great, really." Jan Di tried to give a genuine smile, but she was never good at lying and her face usually betrayed her.

"Ahem, please take your seats ladies and gentleman. Dinner will be served shortly," a voice announced over the audio system. Everyone began to find their designated table.

"Looks like we are interrupted from spending quality time together even here. Let's catch up more after dinner. Are you up for a second round of drinks later?" Ji Hoo asked.

Jan Di smiled and nodded her head. Ji Hoo placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze, letting his palm linger a little longer than it should have. Jan Di felt her face flush and she looked sheepishly at the ground.

"I'm really happy to see you, Jan Di-ah." He finally let go of her shoulder and began to walk away. "Remember, drinks after!"

"You too, sunbae...I am really happy to see you, too." she said under her breath as she headed towards her table. She placed her hand over her racing heart. Seeing him gave her quite a shock, but why did she have a case of the butterflies, too?

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 will be coming in the next couple days. Jan Di and Ji Hoo continue to reunite over drinks in the next chapter. Thank you so much for your comments! I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

_**For those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

_**(Name)-ssi - **_Mr./Ms. A title used when you are acquainted with a person, but not close. Can be used for both male and female.  
**Seonsaengnim** - In this context it means teacher.  
_****__**Sunbae - **__Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).  
__**Hoobae - **_Junior. The reverse of Sunbae. An underclassman at school or someone with less time/experience at the workplace.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was a five course meal consisting of a tomato and bocconcini salad, lobster bisque, pasta primavera, fliet mignon with summer vegetables and a white chocolate raspberry truffle cheesecake. By the time dessert arrived, Jan Di was stuffed and only had two bites.

She enjoyed her tablemate's company. There were 4 other doctors aside from herself, each from a different part of the world: Germany, France, India and the United States. They conversed between the event's speeches and spoke about medical differences related to each other's culture.

By the time dinner ended, she was a bit drowsy from all the food and drink.

"You didn't forget our plans, did you?" Ji Hoo came up from behind and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Of course not, I'm just overstuffed!" Jan Di smiled.

"How about the Library?"

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"The Library." Ji Hoo gestured to his right as they left the ballroom. There was a bar just to the right of the ballroom. Above it read The Library and inside was a cozy room filled with books and overstuffed chairs.

"Oh, it's a bar." Jan Di chuckled. "I was worried for a moment you got a case of extreme academia."

"Well its definitely a convenient distance from the ballroom and our rooms considering we never have to leave the hotel." Ji Hoo proposed.

"True. Shall we?" Jan Di held out her hand as if to lead the way.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were sat in a quiet corner at a table with large velvet arm chairs. She ordered a cosmopolitan and he ordered a brandy.

"Too bad they don't offer soju." Jan Di grumbled.

"It's probably best that they don't; they'd have to worry about two sloppy Koreans by closing time." Ji Hoo said and they both laughed.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. These type of moments were never awkward between Jan Di and Ji Hoo. She understood his depth and enjoyed his company regardless.

Ji Hoo finally spoke. "I have a presentation to give tomorrow at one o'clock on modern medical advancements in the East."

"Daebak! I'm scheduled to attend that." Jan Di sat forward in her seat, "I thought Young-seongsaengnim was giving that presentation?"

"He's the MC. There will be four of us presenting for various countries in the East. I'm speaking on behalf of Korea."

"That's really amazing, sunbae."

Their drinks arrived and Ji Hoo took a sip of his brandy before starting up the conversation again. "So, tell me about everyone back home."

Jan Di took a deep breath as there was so much to tell, "Woo Bin-sunbae is busier than ever with his...erm...Father's company, but he's settled down with a lovely girl named Katsurami Mika. He met her in Japan on a business trip and word is that she has Yakuza ties. No surprise, there. Let's see...Ga Eul and Yi Jung are set to take their fifth honeymoon next month."

"Fifth?" Ji Hoo asked incredulously.

"Don't get me started. After three years, those two are more in love than when they were dating." Jan Di had a look of mock disgust on her face.

"And Joon Pyo?"

After gulping her cosmopolitan, she started, "Like I said earlier, he's busy but good. Ever since his mother retired to spend more time with his father, he and Joon Hee have taken up the mantle. She's the director of domestic affairs while he handles international affairs."

"So when are you going to marry him?"

"Pardon?" Now it was Jan Di's turn to be incredulous.

"What's holding you back from the wedding? It's been years now, Jan Di-ah."

"What's holding _me _back from the wedding?" she scoffed, "Nothing. Where did you get the idea that _I'm _the one putting it off?"

"Joon Pyo said..."

"He said what?" She leaned in forward and rested her elbows on one crossed knee.

"I talked to him a few months ago and asked him when I would be receiving an invite. He told me that you were too busy with the clinic and couldn't commit to a date."

"What a load of crap." Jan Di rolled her eyes.

"So..." Ji Hoo prodded.

"So, nothing. I've been ready to head to the altar since graduation. He's the one always putting on the breaks. I barely see him. He's always in some other part of the world for business. I thought when we moved out of his family home we'd have more time together, but nothing has changed except that I miss the company of Joon Hee-unnie and their father."

"Still don't get along with the witch?" Ji Hoo smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, that. It's better than it was now that father is awake, but our relationship is very formal at best. I'll never be good enough for Joon Pyo in her eyes."

Ji Hoo's expression turned dark. "Bullshit."

"Sunbae?" Jan Di was confused.

Agitated, he questioned, "What was all of that for if he was just going to place you in limbo forever?"

"All of what for?" she asked, starting to realize what he was getting at.

"Everything you both went through just to be together. It doesn't make any sense to me." Ji Hoo sat back, folded his arms and looked out the window.

Jan Di meekly spoke, "Well, it's not like I didn't know he would be busy."

"Busy my ass, he could make an effort." he spat out.

"You sound like Ga Eul."

"I always liked that girl." Finally Ji Hoo's smile returned.

They both laughed. The mood lightened a bit.

"Well, since we're only going to be busy for a few hours a day," Ji Hoo switched topics, "should we treat the rest of each day as a vacation and see the city?"

Jan Di thought for a moment. _ Treat each day like a vacation? I wanted to do all this with Joon; isn't it ironic that I will be with Ji Hoo instead..._

"Jan Di-ah?" Ji Hoo snapped Jan Di out of her thoughts.

Jan Di sat up, "Oh..yes, of course!"

"How about we start with the Royal Ontario Museum tomorrow after our schedules?" he suggested.

"Sounds great to me!"

They each had a few more drinks and a lot more conversation before heading up to their rooms for the night.

Jan Di undressed, had a quick shower and then crawled into bed. She picked up her phone and dialed Joon Pyo.

The line picked up and she heard Joon's voice, "You arrived safely?"

"Yes. How are you?" Jan Di asked.

"Exhausted." Joon Pyo sighed, "We've been planning non-stop for this resort in Atami. But enough about that."

"You'll never guess who I ran into!" Jan Di said with no small amount of excitement in her voice.

The line was silent. "Joon-ah? Are you there?"

"Yeah." he spoke absentminded, "That's great."

"Joon, are you paying attention?"

A loud thud came from the other end of the phone. "Aish...Jan Di-ah, I have to go."

"Another meeting?"

"No, I just spilled coffee all over this proposal." He sounded angry.

"That sucks." Preparing for the conversation to end, she said, "I love you, Joon."

There were the sound of papers rustling on the other end.

"Joon?" she inquired.

"Yeah, me too, I have to go." he quickly said into the phone and then the line went dead.

Jan Di stared at her phone for awhile trying her best not to feel sorry for herself.

"You could just print off another proposal, pabo! Is it that big of a deal? What are all the people you hired for? They could clean it up, dammit! Do you have to be so cold? I haven't talked to you in two days and..."

...and before she knew it, she was crying herself to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: For those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

_**Soju - **_A type of alcohol. Arguably, Korea's most popular alcoholic beverage._**  
Daebak - **_"Awesome" or "Cool"_**  
**_**Seonsaengnim** - In this context it means teacher.  
_****__**Sunbae - **_Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).  
_**Aish - **_no direct translation but similar intent as if you were to say "damn" or "crap" out of frustration.  
_**Pabo** - _a mild form of calling someone stupid or an idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

"So in conclusion, we have made great strides in medical advancement over the past ten years. Worldwide cooperation is key. Thank you for your time." Ji Hoo bowed before an applauding audience of his peers.

As the auditorium began to empty, Jan Di approached the podium where Ji Hoo was putting his papers into a briefcase.

"Wow, Sunbae, that was amazing." Jan Di said in awe.

"Think so? I hope everyone else did too. Are we still on for this afternoon?" he asked.

"I've been looking forward to it since you mentioned going to the Royal Ontario Museum last night."

"Alright then, let's get changed and meet me in the lobby in an hour. I've also made dinner reservations at the 360."

"360?" she tilted her head, confused.

"The restaurant atop of the CN Tower." Ji Hoo said with a smile.

"Daebak, sunbae. I wonder if it compares to Namsan Tower?"

"We'll see won't we?"

Geum Jan Di headed to her suite. She opened the french doors to her closet and found the perfect dress for the day: a vintage style floral print in pale yellow, baby blue and white with a scoop neck and empire waist. She slipped on a pair of baby blue peep toe pumps and pulled her hair back with a matching headband.

After touching up her makeup, she made her way to the lobby. Ji Hoo leaned against the pillar, wearing khaki pants, a white shirt and a fitted navy blue blazer.

Jan Di strolled up to him just as he was looking at his watch. "I hope I'm not late."

Ji Hoo turned around and smiled approvingly at the sight before him. "You look lovely."

"Sunbae...since when do you give so many compliments?"

"If life has taught me one thing, it's to never hold back. You'll miss out on precious things." In order to stave off an awkward silence, he continued, "Shall we go, Geum Jan Di-ssi?" He offered his arm to her and she linked hers through his.

"We shall." she smiled. "Should I call my chauffeur?"

"No need. I've rented a car." and like clockwork the valet arrived with a red BMW Z4.

"You F4 boys and your cars..." Jan Di said as she got into the passenger's seat. Ji Hoo just smiled as he put the car into drive.

They both spent the afternoon strolling through the Royal Ontario Museum looking at various displays, paintings and artifacts. Ji Hoo stopped in front of Monet's "Nymphéas" which was on loan from Paris' Musée Marmottan Monet.

"Nymphéas." Jan Di mused.

"You know this painting?"

"I have a copy of it in my study. I became a bit obsessed with Water Lillies and Lotus flowers thanks to your grandfather and his riddles. I also have a few Lotus paintings by Zhang Daqian."

There was a slight pause before Jan Di continued, "I also have the lotus sculpture you gave to me the last time we went to a museum together."

Ji Hoo reached into his jacket's inside pocket and pulled out a post card. "I still have this."

Jan Di pulled the post card from his fingers and flipped it over to find the portrait she sketched of him so many years ago. "Sunbae..."

"Ah, don't concern yourself too much. I brought it because I figured we'd reminisce at some point..."

But Jan Di looked up at Ji Hoo with a slight pained expression. Why was he carrying this around after so long? Certainly he had moved on... She had moved on. Hadn't she? But if she had moved on, then what was this feeling in her chest? Why did she want to reach out and touch Ji Hoo's face?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You are engaged, Geum Jan Di. You are to become the daughter-in-law of Shinhwa._ _Get it together, gizibe._

Ji Hoo pinched her cheek. "Hello, wonder girl?"

Squinting up at him, she smirked. "Just lost in thought. What time is it?"

"Time to head to dinner."

Jan Di put her hands together excitedly. "I am starving!"

The pair arrived at the CN tower and rode the glass elevator to the top. "I think this is taller than Namsan." Jan Di said, feeling slightly dizzy. "The view is stunning!"

Jan Di was staring out at the city scape, but Ji Hoo was looking at her. "Yes, it is."

The elevator doors opened and they made their way to 360. The Maitre'D sat them at a table by the window. They started off the evening with a bottle of vintage wine. Jan Di ordered linguine with Atlantic Lobster and Tiger Shrimp while Ji Hoo opted for Lamb Chops with Braised Garlic. After, they shared English sticky toffee pudding for dessert and conversed over coffee.

"Thank goodness for coffee. I think I drank too much wine." Jan Di giggled.

"Are you not a good drinker?"

"So-so. I could be drunk on the atmosphere and food, as well. Everything is just perfect."

While Ji Hoo slipped the server his credit card, he asked "Would you like to take a stroll around the tower before we head back to the hotel?"

"That would be great."

Jan Di and Ji Hoo walked side by side. She laughed at his (not-very) funny jokes. And he knew it was because of the wine, but didn't mind. Finally they came to a stop in front of a large glass viewing area. Ji Hoo cleared his throat.

"Jan Di, you know, we've been friends for such a long time..." Ji Hoo started.

"Mmm." Jan Di replied, dreamily.

"...I wouldn't be offended if you wanted to drop the formal speech..."

Jan Di looked up at Ji Hoo.

"...and if you wanted to call me something other than Sunbae..."

"What else would I call you?", a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Well..." Ji Hoo turned red.

She leaned forward. "Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi?"

"I wasn't..." he stammered.

"Ahjussi?" she said and bowed.

"Geum Jan Di!" he scolded and she laughed. He immediately softened. He couldn't resist her laughter.

"Well then, I guess all that's left is...op-pa?" she said the title in a slow and deliberate flirty tone.

"Well if you don't want to..." Ji Hoo looked at the ground.

"So my sunbae is now my oppa." she giggled. "Won't Mr.-High-and-mighty just _love_ that."

Ji Hoo stopped and looked down at her. Jan Di faced the window.

"Well, too bad, Gu Joon Pyo!" she said to the city scape. "You are too busy to even think about me, so I'll call whoever I want oppa!"

"Yah, Geum Jan Di..." Ji Hoo was surprised at her sudden change.

She began to sniffle, "You just do what you've always done and I'll be your little doll for special occasions. You promised me things would change after your father woke up. You promised me you'd marry me. You promised me..."

Ji Hoo embraced Jan Di who began to quietly sob. "I'm okay, really. Just the wine got to me. That's all. I'm talking nonsense."

"Really?" Ji Hoo lifted Jan Di's chin to look her in the eyes.

"Really. I'm just tired. Maybe we should just head back to the hotel. I'm sorry I ruined the evening."

"Geum Jan Di." Ji Hoo said in a soft tone, "In your life, you are capable of doing a great many things, but you could never ruin anything for me."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He brushed away a stray tear on her cheek. Like some strange gravity, Jan Di could feel herself being pulled towards him. He began to lean in towards her lips.

_What are you doing Jan Di...this...isn't...right._

She pressed against him in a moment of abandon. And just as their lips were about to touch...

"EWWWWWWW!"

The two of them, startled, pulled apart quickly. There before them was a young boy wearing a Blue Jays shirt, holding a stuffed moose in one hand, and pointing at them with the other. "You guys are cootie-heads! KISSING IS SO GROSS!"

"Coo-tie heads? What in the world?" Jan Di said.

"Liam, get over here!" An exasperated mother ran up and grabbed him by his arm. "I am so sorry, sir...ma'am." As she pulled the boy away, he turned his head to stick out his tongue at Ji Hoo.

"Yeah, thanks kid." Ji Hoo murmured under his breath.

"Sunbae?"

"Oh nothing..." he decided not to correct her on calling him sunbae.

The two were quiet on the way back to the hotel. Both lost in their thoughts about the night's events. The revelation of the true nature of Jan Di and Joon Pyo's relationship was a bit of a shock to Ji Hoo. He thought things were well with them, and then in a moment of weakness he tried to kiss Jan Di. Jan Di was swept up in a torrent of guilt and anguish over almost kissing Ji Hoo. It was unlike her to do such a thing.

"_I must be out of my mind..." _they both thought.

* * *

_**A/N: Many many apologies for the delay! Your humble author was in the hospital for a week and school and family life also became a priority. I hope you enjoy the latest installment. Please give your feedback! I read all my comments! Thank you for reading so far. Jan Di and Ji Hoo will be headed back to Korea soon - surprises, drama and romance around every corner.**_

_**For those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

_**Gizibe - **_slang term for girl, milder connotation than calling a woman a bitch._**  
Daebak - **_"Awesome" or "Cool"  
_**Sunbae - **_Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).  
_**Ahjussi - **_title given to a middle aged man. Can be offensive to people in their late 20's and early 30's.  
_**Oppa** - _a girl would call an older male friend or her older brother this.  
_**(Name)-ssi - **_Mr./Ms. A title used when you are acquainted with a person, but not close. Can be used for both male and female.  
**Yah** - similar connotation as Hey!


	7. Chapter 7

Jan Di woke up to the sound of the alarm on her phone. She rolled over groggily to shut it off. Then, still half asleep and peering out of one open eye, she checked to see if she missed any phone calls or texts.

"You can't pick up a phone to call? Fine, Joon." At that moment she obstinately decided she wouldn't call him again until he made the effort to contact her.

She sat up in bed and ran her hand through her disheveled hair. There was a knock at the door. She pulled a robe around herself, put on her slippers and trudged to the door. "Who is it?"

"Room service." a voice called from the other side.

She thought it odd as she hadn't called for room service, but opened the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't order..."

At that moment her phone rang. "Hello?"

Ji Hoo's voice was on the other end. "Good morning, wonder girl. I thought I'd treat you to breakfast. Eat well. See you soon." He hung up before she could respond.

_Maybe things are awkward for him, too._

The attendant wheeled a tray past Jan Di into the breakfast nook. As he began uncovering plates, she remembered that tips are expected on this side of the globe.

"One moment, my purse is in the bedroom."

"No need for a tip, madam. The gentleman took care of everything," and with that, he nodded his head and left the room.

Jan Di stood there stunned. Before her was a buffet of eggs, pancakes, toast, bacon and fresh fruit. As she began to dish up her breakfast, she noticed a folded piece of paper tucked between two platters. She picked it up and began to read:

_Dearest Wonder Girl,_

_I will be waiting for you in the lobby at 6:00 p.m. Dress casual._

_Yours,_  
_Oppa_

She sat back in her chair, still holding the note. At first she felt giddy, and then she was struck by a sudden pang of guilt.

_What are you doing, Geum Jan Di?_

She knew this was wrong. No matter how much she tried to tell herself that Ji Hoo and her were just friends, she knew underneath it all there was something else. She had been shaken and she needed to get her head on straight. Things would be different when they were back in Korea. She would go back to being the fiance of the Gu Joon Pyo. Ji Hoo would assume his role as the director of the foundation and they would have to work together at the clinic.

_Fine. Let's meet tonight. I will set things straight. This is important to your future husband and Ji Hoo as your best friend._

But a small part of her heart hurt. She had enjoyed herself more with Ji Hoo than she had with Joon Pyo in a long time. She shook off the feeling and began to pick at her breakfast with a diminished appetite.

The day passed as usual. She didn't see Ji Hoo due to their scheduling conflicts. She kept scripting in her head what she would say to Ji Hoo that night and spent the better part of the day distracted.

She lounged around her room after the conference activities were over until it was time to get ready. Her stomach was in knots.

She picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a red, orange and yellow striped blouse and slipped on a pair of red flats. She slid a red, cashmere infinity scarf over her head and arranged it around her neck. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and touched up her face.

_Okay, you can do this._ She took a deep breath, grabbed her red over-sized purse and headed downstairs.

It never failed. Ever since she saw him a few nights ago in the ballroom for the first time in years, her heart seemed to get stuck in her throat when she would see him.

"Where are we going, sunbae?" Jan Di asked.

"Hmm...still stuck on sunbae, huh?" he playfully scolded. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"It's a surprise." Ji Hoo said with a wink.

A limousine rolled up to the lobby doors.

"You said casual dress..." Jan Di looked down at her attire and back at the limousine.

"And that's what I meant." he said, "You ready?"

Geum Jan Di gave a nod and slid into the limousine. Once they were on their way, Ji Hoo handed Jan Di a glass of champagne from the wet bar.

Jan Di started, "I don't know if I should, you know, after last..."

But Ji Hoo interrupted her with a sympathetic smile on his face, as if he understood what she was feeling. "Don't over-think things, Jan Di." He held the champagne flute up to her and she took it hesitantly.

After an hour, Jan Di was staring at the country side as they traveled along the highway. "Sunbae, where in the world are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"These farmlands remind me of the rural areas of home. It's beautiful." she mused.

They passed by orchards and vineyards and before she knew it, there was a highway sign that read "Last exit before the U.S.A."

Slightly panicked, she looked wide-eyed at Ji Hoo, "I-I didn't bring my passport."

"Don't worry, we're not crossing the border." Ji Hoo chuckled.

Five minutes later, she found them out of the countryside and into another city. The driver dropped them off in front of the Fallsview hotel.

"Fallsview Hotel? Are we..." she began to guess.

"Shh." He placed a finger over her lips. "Come with me." He grabbed her by the wrist and gently lead her down the sidewalk. The atmosphere was charged and busy with people everywhere. She took in everything around her. It slightly reminded her of Macau, with the lights and tourist atmosphere. Finally, they arrived at a hillside tram. As he led her onto the tram, her attention was diverted to the amazing view in front of her.

"Sunbae...Niagara Falls?" she gasped.

"Surprised?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes. It's amazing. I had no idea it was so huge. The photographs don't do it justice."

The tram stopped at the bottom and it was all she could do not to run towards the falls. She stopped at the stone and iron railing that lined the edge of the cliff opposite the falls. She was at a loss of words. Then she looked at Ji Hoo. He was staring at her with an adoring smile on his face. He was enjoying her reaction to his surprise as much as she was enjoying the falls.

They walked along the sidewalk quietly, marveling at the falls until they stumbled upon a gift shop. "Uhhh...Ga Eul. I almost forgot! Sunbae, lets stop in here." It was her turn to grab him by the wrist and drag him into the store.

She browsed through the many postcards available until she found the perfect card. It was a night time picture of the falls with fireworks and lights reflected on the water. Jan Di made her purchase and then the pair headed to a food court attached to the shop.

"What would you like for dinner?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Hmm..." she gazed at the menu. "Oh! Chili dog! I've never had one."

"Sounds, good, I'll get one, too."

Ji Hoo paid for the food and motioned for Jan Di to follow him. Outside of the food court were a line of horse drawn carriages. "How about a ride?"

They climbed in the carriage and, as they ate, they took in the beautiful views of Niagara Falls. The falls themselves, the flower beds, the people, the buildings and the shops.

"Would you like to get off here, sir?" the gentleman driving the carriage asked, "Clifton Hill is a huge tourist attraction. You and your wife may find it to your liking."

Ji Hoo and Jan Di looked at each other and chuckled at the gentleman's mistake. "Yes, we'll get off here. Thank you." Ji Hoo handed him some money for the ride and they hopped out of the carriage.

"You know, sunbae, you don't have to pay for everything."

"I know." he said with a wink.

They toured the sights of Clifton Hill. They played at the arcade. They strolled through a wax museum, taking silly photos of themselves with wax celebrities. They stopped by the Hershey's store and bought some chocolate. Finally, they headed towards the Niagara Sky Wheel.

The huge ferris wheel towered above them. "Afraid of heights?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Not a chance!" she said excitedly.

"Well, then, lets go!"

The pair entered a gondola and the ride began it's slow ascent upwards. Jan Di decided that now was a good time to set things straight. They were alone in a quiet place. A better chance may not come along. She began, "Sunbae...listen."

Ji Hoo cast his eyes downward, expecting what she would say.

She continued, "This - all of this - has been amazing. Reconnecting with you has been like a dream. But I have to wake up from this dream. If I don't, I may lose myself and everything that is important to me. I am not the Geum Jan Di you used to know. There are so many things tied to my name. Future daughter-in-law of the Gu family. Fiance to Korea's most powerful entrepreneur. My life isn't my own any-"

"Jan Di-ah." Ji Hoo cut her off. "Do you know why I went to Rwanda?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"I went to try to forget you. And believe me, I tried so hard to forget you, but I can't seem to remember to forget you. Losing grandfather and then losing you, it was too much for me to deal with. So I signed up to volunteer my time in Rwanda. I figured it was far enough away."

Jan Di sat silent, stunned.

"I actually dated another doctor while I was there, but I realized why I was so drawn to her. She reminded me so much of you. Her smile, her laugh, her tenacity. Once I came to that conclusion, our relationship ended. She was just a replacement for you. The you I've never had - the you I couldn't have. So I immersed myself into my work. I thought that time would heal it all. And when I could have just one thought - just one - that didn't leave me thinking of you, I would return to Korea. But that day never came."

Jan Di bit her lower lip. She had no idea he had literally ran away from the reality of things. She just figured that he wanted to pursue his philanthropic efforts.

"When Young-seongsangnim asked me to participate in this conference, I asked him if there would be any representatives other than us from Korea. When I heard your name, I thought it must be fate. I couldn't keep running. I couldn't keep hiding. I had no plans to leave Rwanda until that moment."

"But your last letter to me said you would be home in three months.."

"I wrote that in there to throw you off. I wanted it to be a complete surprise when you saw me. Look, Jan Di-ah, I know better than anyone that this dream will have to end. But how can I not be selfish, right now? It's just you and me here. And I'm not asking anything of you but for you to be here with me. The kiss..." Ji Hoo trailed off, before beginning again "The kiss that almost happened, it's not a mistake to me, but I never meant to tempt you into that. And for that, I am sorry. You are a taken woman, by my best friend no less." he ended in a bitter tone.

"Sunbae..no, Ji Hoo, this is all very shocking for me. I never meant for things to turn out this way. I didn't realize you were hurting so much. You mean everything to me, but I have obligations..."

"Is Gu Joon Pyo an obligation?"

"I didn't quite mean it like that."

"I think that's exactly what you meant. He's put you on the shelf, Jan Di-ah. You were never one to just sit around and wait. You knew what you wanted and you went for it. I don't know what is wrong with Gu Joon Pyo, but even I'm surprised that he is behaving this way after how far you both came to be together."

Jan Di blinked back tears.

"I don't want to upset you, my wonder girl. So yes, this is all just a dream and in a few days we will wake up from this dream."

"Will you return to Rwanda?" she asked.

"No. I will be going home."

Jan Di began to speak with sincerity, "I don't want you to run away from me. I know that's selfish. I know it sounds like I want to have my cake and eat it to. But I am engaged to Gu Joon Pyo, for better or worse. But you are my best friend. My soulmate. I can't live without you either."

"Then you won't have to. Even if I can't have you by my side, at least I will face the reality and have you as my friend. I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on, but I will do my best to make things comfortable between us. But know this, I may always be waiting for you. If you ever need me..."

"I know, _oppa_." and she threw her arms around her prince in a hug. "I know."

Soon the gondola returned to the ground. Their dream was almost over. Their limousine picked them up after a quick call to the chauffeur and they headed back to Toronto.

Jan Di was groggy and found herself nodding off to sleep. Her head wound up resting on Ji Hoo's shoulder. He glanced over at her sleeping face and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

_I'm sorry, Jan Di. I can't give you up. If Gu Joon Pyo won't recognize what a precious gem you are, then I have no choice._

He stared out the window with determination.

* * *

_**A/N: For those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

_**Sunbae - **_Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).  
_**Oppa** - _a girl would call an older male friend or her older brother this._**  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

The remaining two days of the conference passed by quickly. Jan Di and Ji Hoo continued to meet up in the afternoon to sight-see, but both kept a friendly distance. Before she knew it, she was packing her bags to return to Korea.

She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Ji Hoo's voice sounded from behind the door.

She opened the door and Ji Hoo stepped into her suite. "Wow...even my suite isn't this luxurious."

Jan Di smiled, "It was a gift to me from Joon Pyo. I was originally planning on staying at a hotel near the airport."

"Well, I guess Joon Pyo still has some skills..." he said as he toured the Prime Minister's Suite.

"Would you like some coffee, sunbae? I have a pot brewing." Jan Di offered.

"Sure." he said with a smile.

She went to the coffee pot and poured two cups. "So what brings you by?" she said as she handed him his cup.

"I just wanted to see you before we left today. What time is your flight?"

"2:30 this afternoon. Yours?"

"I fly out around Midnight." he replied.

"At least you can sleep the whole way and skip jet lag." she said with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

The pair talked over coffee for a bit, but there was no heavy conversation. Ji Hoo stood up. "Well, thank you for the coffee, Jan Di-ah. I'll let you get back to packing."

"Ji Hoo..." Jan Di began.

"Yes?"

She wanted to say so many things, but her better sense held her back. She was hoping that when they both returned to Korea, they could continue as friends. She asked, "Do you want to meet up with the gang for dinner when we are back home?"

"That would be great. Have a safe flight." He gave her a hug and then headed for the door.

"You too, sunbae. See you soon."

Jan Di went back to packing, but her heart ached.

_The dream is over. It's time to go back to reality._

Her chauffeur Jack was waiting for her in front of the hotel. As he grabbed her bags to put them in the trunk, he said, "Did you have a good time in Toronto, Miss Geum?"

"Yes, very much, thank you." Jan Di said with a smile.

After sliding into the driver's seat, he looked at Jan Di through the rear view mirror, "I'm surprised I didn't hear from you during your stay."

"Ah, that...I mostly stayed at the hotel and walked around downtown."

"That's too bad. I could have given you a grand tour of Toronto. Perhaps even Niagara Falls." Jack said with a pout.

Jan Di laughed to herself. "Maybe next time, Jack."

Finally arriving at the airport, she said her farewells to Jack and, after making her way from the ticket counter and then through security, she finally settled into her first-class seat. She took out her phone and began flipping through the photos her and Ji Hoo took together.

She quietly mused aloud, "My prince. Always there when I need you. Always there so I'm not alone. Thank you."

By the time the plane landed at Incheon airport, she was exhausted. It was late afternoon, but she decided to give her greetings to Joon Pyo's parents before she went back to the apartment.

_Let's just get this out-of-the-way._

While she was in Toronto, she picked up a few gifts for Joon Pyo's parents. If she hadn't she would have dealt with months of passive aggressive behavior from Kang Hee Soo, Joon Pyo's mother.

She arrived at their palatial mansion and Butler Lee was there to greet her.

"Geum Jan Di-ssi. Welcome home." he bowed.

"Thank you, Butler Lee. I missed you." Jan Di gave the family butler a hug.

"You're, too kind, agashi." he said as he helped her with her bags.

"Where are omonim and abunim?" she asked.

"Gu-sajangnim is out playing golf. But Kang-sajangnim, she is in the study."

"Thank you, I will see myself to the study."

Jan Di made her way through the mansion with the house-staff greeting her along the way. Finally she was outside of Kang Hee Soo's study, but just as she was about to open the door she heard the voice of Kang Hee Soo and Gu Joon Pyo. Jan Di stopped dead in her tracks and listened.

"I didn't ask you to do any of that, oma." Joon Pyo said in an exasperated tone.

"That's not the point, Joon," Kang Hee Soo began to lecture her son, "She is the daughter-in-law to be of Shinhwa. You were just going to let her stay in some shabby hotel and take taxi's everywhere? What if someone saw that?"

_They're talking about me_, Jan Di thought.

"I was busy with other things to even think of that." Joon Pyo retorted.

"So I have to think of it for you? I begrudgingly accepted your relationship. I shouldn't have to cover up for your lack of efforts. It makes my skin crawl. But what can I do? If I don't, you won't. And if you won't, then the tabloids start talking."

"Look, oma, there is a merger coming soon...Shinhwa needs this merger..." Joon Pyo tried to reason.

Kang Hee Soo sounded incredulous, "Ha! Shinhwa always needs a merger to go through. It's what we do. Jan Di is coming home today. Leave and go prepare something nice for her. And get ready to prepare for your wedding! I'll not have it delayed any longer, Joon!"

Jan Di was so stunned by what she heard, she couldn't move her feet. The door opened and there was Gu Joon Pyo with a shocked look on his face. Kang Hee Soo's expression was more annoyed.

Joon Pyo blinked hard, not believing his eyes, "Jan Di-ah! I thought I'd see you at home..."

Jan Di looked past him at Kang Hee Soo, "I came to pay my respects to omonim and abunim before I went to the apartment."

She walked forward as if in a daze. "Omonim, please accept these gifts. Thank you for graciously arranging my stay in Toronto."

"Ah..yes." Kang Hee Soo accepted the gifts.

"Jan Di-ah..." Joon Pyo started.

"If you will forgive my rudeness, omonim, I am not feeling well and will be going home. Please give my greetings to abunim." Jan Di turned around to head for the door.

Joon Pyo yelled after her, "Yah! Geum Jan Di!" But Jan Di pretended she didn't hear him.

_I won't cry here. Not here. Not in this house. Let me just make it to the car._

And make it to the car she did. As the chauffeur pulled away from the Gu family house her phone began to ring. It was Joon Pyo. She turned off her phone and finally succumbed to her tears.

* * *

_**A/N: For those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

**_Agashi - _**Miss or Lady**_  
Omonim -_** Formal title for Mother**_  
Abunim - _**Formal title for Father**_  
__Sajangnim - _**Formal title for President, Boss, Owner**_  
Oma - _**Mom**_  
__Sunbae - _**Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).  
**_(Name)-ssi - _**Mr./Ms. A title used when you are acquainted with a person, but not close. Can be used for both male and female.  
**Yah - **similar connotation as Hey!


	9. Chapter 9

Geum Jan Di sat out on the balcony of her apartment. She had a glass of wine in one hand and a tissue in the other. Her thoughts were all over the place as she watched the sun set behind the skyscrapers of Seoul. Her tears had already dried, but her eyes were puffy.

Gu Joon Pyo walked through the front door to find her luggage unpacked in the foyer.

At least she's here, he thought.

He searched the apartment frantically, throwing doors open to various rooms and calling Jan Di's name. She heard him, but couldn't bring herself to speak. Finally he saw her silhouette on the balcony. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he made his way to her.

"Jan Di-ah" he said. She still stared forward. He got down on one knee in front of her and placing his hands over the one holding the tissue, he said again "Jan Di-ah. Look at me, please."

She slowly directed her bleary eyes to his face. "Unless the next words out of your mouth are_ I seriously messed up, Geum Jan Di, _then I don't want to hear it. I'd rather be alone."

"Jagiya, I know this isn't what you wanted to come home to, I'm sorry..."

"Jagiya? Aigoo...You think I want to be called that right now?" Jan Di said and yanked her hand away from Gu Joon Pyo. "I've put up with a lot the last few years, _jagiya_. I've waited patiently while you kept delaying our marriage. I've been supportive. But this. This! How could you, Joon Pyo? How could you?"

"How could I? What did I do? I did nothing! If my mother hadn't intervened, this wouldn't be happening."

"And you think _that's_ okay? Not doing anything?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Even Ji Hoo-sunbae said you told him I was the one putting off the wedding."

"...Wait, Ji Hoo?" Joon Pyo was taken aback, "When did you talk to him?"

"He was at the conference in Toronto." Jan Di said nonchalantly.

Joon Pyo raised his voice slighty, "Why didn't you tell me? Are you keeping secrets now?"

Jan Di was at her limit and shouted, "Yah! Gu Joon Pyo! You're one to accuse me of keeping secrets! And the reason I didn't tell you is because you never bothered to call me after your precious contracts were ruined by coffee!"

"I told you Jan Di, I was busy..." Joon Pyo tried to defend himself.

"You're always busy." Jan Di said as she stormed back into the apartment. She grabbed her purse off the couch and headed for the door.

"Geum Jan Di! Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to see tears in her eyes.

"Out." She yanked her arm from his grasp. "You don't get to pick and choose when you're concerned where I am and what I'm doing." And with that she slammed the door shut behind her.

"AISH!" Gu Joon Pyo grabbed a vase sitting on the foyer table and smashed it into the wall.

* * *

_**A/N: I realize this chapter is short but with the frequent updates over the last few days, I think I will be forgiven ;) I'm fleshing out where I want to take this story next. It seems like Yoon Ji Hoo will be with Geum Jan Di in the end right now, doesn't it? Does Gu Joon Pyo still have it in him to win back her heart? We have A LONG way to go before this story ends, my dear readers. So don't bet on either guy yet. I'm not giving any hints, so you'll just have to be patient. I sincerely thank you for reading, thus far. It has been the comments and views that have kept me inspired to keep writing this fanfiction. *bows***_

_**For those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

**_Jagiya - _**Honey or Sweetie**_  
Aigoo -_** Similar connotation to "ugh" or "oh dear", used sarcastically in this context.**_  
__Sunbae - _**Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).  
**Yah - **similar connotation as Hey!  
**Aish** - damn, usually said out of frustration


	10. Chapter 10

Geum Jan Di flagged a taxi in front of her apartment building and got in.

"Where to, agashi?" said the driver.

"Just drive anywhere."

"Pardon?" the driver said with a quizzical look on his face.

Jan Di rolled her eyes, "Just drive. I have money."

The taxi driver shrugged and pulled away from the building. They drove awhile in silence until she spotted a pojangmacha.

"Ajussi, pull over here." she demanded.

The driver did as he was told and Jan Di paid him as she exited the taxi. She entered the pojangmacha and sat down at a table. "Ajumma! A bottle of soju and some dried squid, please!" she shouted at the woman behind the counter. The pojangmacha was a large tented area with about six tables. Hanging light bulbs gave the interior a golden glow and the large vinyl windows provided a view of the busy streets. A couple sat at one table and an old man at the other.

A few moments later, the middle aged woman brought what she ordered.

Jan Di poured herself a shot of soju.

_Why, Gu Joon Pyo? Why? After so many years, have you changed that much? My life revolves around you. Why should I continually compete with Shinhwa for just a fraction of your attention?_

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize she had emptied her bottle of soju. "Ajumma, another please!"

"Alright." the ajumma replied and brought out another round.

**3 YEARS EARLIER**

"I never thought I'd be here." Gu Joon Pyo said as he looked around at the drab interior of the pojangmacha.

"You say things like that a lot these days." Jan Di smiled.

"Well, it's true. Since we've been together, there are all sorts of things that I do now that I would have never thought of doing before."

"It's good for your character to be among the commoners, Joon Pyo-ah." Jan Di nudged him.

"You're good for my character, Jan Di-ah." he said as he reached across the table and placed his hands over hers.

"Saranghae." Jan Di said to him lovingly.

"Me too, jagiya." Joon Pyo replied.

"Jagiya?" she said with surprise in her voice.

"What you don't like it?" Joon Pyo raised an eyebrow.

"No, I do, but it just sounds strange hearing it for the first time." she blushed.

"Jagiya, jagiya, jagiya. There, now you've heard it four times. Better?" he said jokingly.

"Yes." Jan Di smiled as she looked at the ground.

"Want to get out of here?" Joon Pyo suggested.

"Sure."

They paid for their drinks and left the pojangmacha. Jan Di linked her arm with Joon Pyo's and leaned into him.

"Yah, Geum Jan Di, I won't fly away. You don't have to hold on so tight."

"I know, I just want to do this. Walk with you. Talk with you. Snuggle with you."

Gu Joon Pyo kissed her on the forehead. "Now that you've graduated we'll have lots of time together to do all of those things."

"Promise?" she asked as she gazed up at him.

"Promise." he replied and squeezed her arm.

Jan Di's attention was caught by a dress in a store window. It was a wedding dress with lots of lace, pearls and a long train.

"Wow, isn't it beautiful?" she marveled.

"It's okay…" Joon Pyo hesitated.

"You don't like it?"

"Well, I figured I'd get Vera Wang to custom design a dress for our wedding." He said matter of factly.

"Honestly, Joon, I don't need all of that."

Joon Pyo put his arm around her, "I want you to have all of that."

"You know what I really want?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Hmm?" Joon Pyo asked.

She hopped up in the air and clapped her hands together, "Let's get married right now!"

"What?" Joon Pyo was caught off guard.

"Let's go register our marriage right now. Then we can go someplace special for our honeymoon. Like New Caladonia, where you took me on our first trip together. Just you and I. Huh? Huh?" she ended her proposal with a bit of aegyo.

"Jan Di-ah, we can't…" Joon Pyo said with a small amount of frustration in his voice.

"Why? Because your mom will have a fit? Never mind all that. Our marriage is about us, Joon-ah. Doesn't my idea appeal to you?"

"Well of course it does," he hesitated, "but I want to marry you in a church, then I will take you to New Caladonia, just you and me."

"Soon?" she asked.

"Very soon."

Geum Jan Di turned to face Joon Pyo. She gently placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you so much, you'll never know." Then she rose up on her toes and leaned in until her lips touched his. He responded eagerly. People passing by were whispering and giggling at the lovey-dovey couple standing in front of a wedding dress shop.

Breathless, Joon Pyo pulled away. "Shall we take this somewhere more private?"

"My thoughts exactly, _jagiya_." She said and with one last peck on his lips, the two of them flagged a taxi.

Back in the present, Jan Di had bottles and bottles of soju in front of her. "Ya! Gu Joon Pyo! How is this very soon, huh? You made me a fool, you jerk!" She flailed her arm and knocked two bottles of soju off the table. "Oops." She giggled, and then she passed out, face down on the table.

"Geum Jan Di!" Chu Ga Eul arrived just to see her best friend make a spectacle of herself. She ran up to Jan Di and tried shaking her awake.

"Five more minutes, oma…." Jan Di mumbled.

"Tch, this girl." She said as she shook her head at Jan Di. "Ajumma, thank you for calling, I'm sorry for my friend here."

"It's okay, dear. She seemed quite upset. I just took her phone and hoped whoever was on her speed dial would come." She began to clear the table. "Poor thing," she said as she leaned down towards Jan Di's ear, "you don't need a man like that."

"Yi Jung! Come help me with Jan Di!" Ga Eul yelled at Yi Jung who was waiting in the car.

"Aish! If she pukes on my shirt…" he opened the car door and made his way to the pojangmacha.

"…yeah, yeah you'll never forgive me." Ga Eul grumbled.

Yi Jung grabbed Jan Di's arm and hoisted her up onto his back.

"Yah! Where do you think you're taking me, Joon Pyo?!" Jan Di yelled in a drunken stupor.

"Seriously…" Yi Jung glared at Ga Eul.

"Geum Jan Di, wake up!" Ga Eul shouted in her friend's ear.

Yi Jung laid Jan Di down in the back of his car. "Where should we take her?"

"I'm guessing not to her home." Ga Eul ventured.

"Not to our home either. If this has to do with Joon Pyo, I want nothing to do with it." Yi Jung said sternly.

"Yi Jung-ah!" she said in surprise, but he stared straight ahead and started the car.

"Fine, let's get her checked in to the Shinhwa hotel. Her mother would flip if she saw her like this. Just drop us off. I'll take care of her tonight."

"Very well." Yi Jung finally looked at Jan Di sympathetically. "I feel like we've been through this before. I hope Joon Pyo isn't screwing things up again."

"I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow what's going on." Ga Eul said.

Jan Di started singing, half tone-deaf, at the top of her lungs:

"_Doraboji malgo tteonagara_  
_Tto nareul chatji malgo saragara_  
_Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoe eopgie_  
_Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara_  
_Geureokjeoreok chama bolman hae_  
_Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeo naelman hae_  
_Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae_  
_Haruharu mudyeojyeo ga eh eh eh eh_"

"Omo…she's singing Big Bang…ayu…this gizibe."

Yi Jung just laughed as the car neared the hotel.

* * *

_**A/N: Here's the translation of the Korean words found in this chapter:**_

**Agashi** – Miss/Young Lady  
**Pojangmacha** – outdoor bar/snackery. Usually a large tent. Common in Korea.  
**Ajussi **– Middle aged man.  
**Ajumma **– Middle aged woman.  
**Saranghae **– I love you.  
**Jagiya** – Honey/Sweetie  
**Aegyo **– acting cute  
**Oma** – Mom  
**Aish** – Damn/Darn  
**Gizibe **– Slang term for a girl.  
**Omo** – Oh my  
**Ayu **– a noise usually made to express disgust or disappointment.

**The song Jan Di sings is Haru Haru by Big Bang, English lyrics are:  
**_Don't look back and leave  
__Don't find me again and just live on  
__Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories  
__I can bear it in some way  
__I can stand it in some way  
__You should be happy if you are like this  
__Day by day it fades away_


End file.
